The use of multiple interconnected devices over a wide area, colloquially known as “internet of things” or “IOT,” is a rapidly growing area of electronics engineering. Each interconnected device in an IOT arrangement can include one or more radio frequency (RF) components to provide signal transmission and reception with respect to other devices in the same network. The sheer number of interconnected devices in such arrangements has accompanied significant increases in the signal processing burden on electronic systems. The ever-increasing density of features in a device may impose additional technical constraints, e.g., parasitic capacitance. Parasitic capacitance refers to a technical phenomenon in which two conductive devices in close proximity to each other exhibit electrical capacitance despite being electrically separate.
A circuit designer may introduce additional components to reduce or eliminate adverse effects of parasitic capacitance. As noted above, there are limited options for changing the circuit structure because of the increasing component density and decreasing size of interconnected devices. Conventional circuit structures for counteracting parasitic capacitance or other constraints may have a high circuit area and manufacturing cost. Other technical concerns, e.g., connecting to electrostatic discharge nodes may further limit the flexibility of existing technical solutions. Introducing other device elements may also have the unintended consequence of creating other sources of signal interference (e.g., cross-talk) by way of being close to other components.